Mécecine douce
by Haloa
Summary: Chichi, en épouse attentionnée, a tout essayé pour soigner son mari ...vraiment tout !


_**Médecine douce**_

Goku était enfin revenu sur Terre après une année d'absence. La joie des retrouvailles avait malheureusement été de bien courte durée lorsqu'un jeune garçon, venu du futur, avait averti nos valeureux guerriers qu'une nouvelle menace allait s'abattre sur la Terre d'ici trois ans.

Deux androïdes, d'une force bien supérieure à la leur, allaient en effet les décimer un à un ...

Tous allaient donc périr de leurs mains ?

Et bien, à en croire le garçon du futur ...pas tous !

Goku, lui, ne mourrait pas au combat mais succomberait d'une maladie cardiaque causée par un virus ...

Dès lors, nos héros n'avaient eu qu'une seule idée en tête : intensifier leur entraînement pour battre leurs futurs adversaires et échapper ainsi à leur funeste destin ...

Si Goku se montrait insouciant du sort que lui réservait ce virus (puisqu'il avait le remède adéquat qu'il prendrait en temps voulu) il en était tout autrement pour sa chère et tendre épouse, Chichi.

Cette dernière, ne voulant pas redevenir veuve de sitôt (et oui souvenez-vous Goku est déjà mort une fois et ressuscité ... faut pas pousser !) ...Cette dernière donc, en épouse attentionnée, avait entrepris de le mettre au régime afin d'éliminer de ses artères tout excès de graisse et de cholestérol ...Un truc qu'elle avait lu dans un bouquin de médecine, livre bien sûr destiné au départ aux futures études de Gohan ... pré inscrit à la fac par ses soins dès l'âge de 4 ans... (Vous avez dit prévoyante ?)

Goku avait eu beau se plaindre, rien n'y avait fait ! Et après seulement deux mois intensifs de combat avec Piccolo et Gohan, ce qui devait arriver ...arriva.

Deux coups de pieds donnés simultanément par Piccolo et Gohan et reçu au niveau des lombaires avaient envoyé notre pauvre Goku au tapis... Mais ce qui d'ordinaire (si l'on peut dire) se serait révélé inoffensif pour notre héro, provoqua ce jour-là une réaction plutôt inattendue ....

...

_Maison des Son, deux heures après la fin du 'combat' ..._

**Chichi** _(au chevet de son mari endormi)_ : « Alors Docteur ? ...Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

**Docteur** : « Et bien ... Il est incapable de se tenir assis, encore moins debout ... »

**Chichi** (_fixant Piccolo se tenant nerveusement dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre)_ : « Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! ...Non mais je savais que cela arriverait !!! grr ...toujours à se battre ...Mon pauvre mari (sanglotant et reniflant dans son mouchoir) ...il a le dos brisé c'est cela ? Dites moi la vérité docteur !!! »

**Docteur** : « Oh non ...Excusez-moi vous m'avez mal comprise ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il a un ...un lumbago ... »

**Chichi** : « QUOI ? ...Un lumbago ...euh ...c'est _tout_ ? Pas de ...problème cardiaque ? »

**Docteur** : « Absolument pas ! Son cœur bat en rythme comme un coucou suisse ! Juste un lumbago je vous dit ! Ce qui m'étonne tout de même, connaissant votre mari, c'est qu'il m'a semblé particulièrement affamé lors de mon examen ...Le bruit de son estomac couvrait presque les battements de son cœur, entendus au stéthoscope ! »

**Piccolo** (visant Chichi d'un doigt accusateur) : « Pfft ...Pas étonnant avec le régime draconien que tu lui fais suivre ! »

**Docteur** : « Euh ...excusez-moi mais ...vous êtes l'un de ces amis ? »

**Piccolo** : « On peut dire ça ... »

**Chichi** _(rouge de rage)_: « Hu ...Tu parles ! Tu ne sais que lui donner des coups de poing et me le ramener en mille morceaux ! »

**Piccolo** : « Peut-être mais toi tout ce que tu lui donnes ce sont des points WeightWatcher !!! »

**Docteur** : « Un régime ?!! Mais quelle idée Madame Son ...Arrêtez cela tout de suite ...et pour son dos, je vais plutôt lui prescrire une pommade ...un décontractant musculaire ...vous verrez c'est efficace ... »

**Chichi** _(penaude)_ : « Merci docteur ... »

...

_Deux mois plus tard ..._

_Driiiiing ...driiiiiiiing ..._

**Chichi** : « Allo ! ...Ah c'est toi Bulma ! ...Comment va-t-il ? ...Et bien ... (soupir) ...toujours coincé dans le lit ! Je t'avoue que cela m'inquiète ! Cela le met de mauvaise humeur ...Tu te rend compte !!! Goku de mauvaise humeur, lui ! ...Il boude même lorsque je lui apporte à manger ...Et du fait qu'il ne pratique plus d'exercice il a déjà pris huit kilos !!! ...Une visite ? ...Oh ça pour sûr ça va lui remonter le moral !!! D'accord pour dimanche ...Je vais inviter Krillin et maître Roschi ...Merci d'avoir pris de ses nouvelles ...Bye ! À dimanche Bulma ! »

Et un midi de juin, en ce fameux dimanche, arrivèrent tous les amis de Goku. Chichi avait cuisiné le plus grand buffet jamais vu, il y avait de quoi nourrir une armée entière, comptant sur le fait que deux sayains et demi en mangeraient les trois quarts à eux seuls ! Car oui, Végéta était aussi présent ! Mais plus que pour le banquet promis, il venait voir son rival en grande détresse et ...affaibli ! Hélas pour lui ...Celui-ci semblait enfin s'être remis puisqu'il se tenait debout devant sa maison, une légère grimace sur le visage !

**Krillin** : « C'est formidable ! Tu marches à nouveau ! ...Euh ...Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ! »

**Gohan** : « Oui ...Il est comme ça depuis deux jours ...Mais le docteur dit que ça va lui passer ...que c'est ...normal compte tenu que ... »

**Maître Roshi** (_coupant la parole à Gohan et pinçant les joues de Goku)_ : « C'est bizarre ! D'aussi loin que je te connaisse je t'ai toujours vu souriant et détendu ... »

**Yamcha** : « Mais dis-nous Goku ...Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

**Chichi** _(gênée, Goku lui jetant un regard mauvais) _: « Euh ...hum ...il vous expliquera plus tard ...Passons plutôt à table ! »

Malgré ce mystérieux phénomène, le déjeuner se passa dans une bonne ambiance ! Végéta, par dépit de ne pas avoir vu son rival dans une position inconfortable _(lui, le super guerrier de légende, cloué au lit à cause d'un simple lumbago ! Laissez-moi rire !)_, se vengea sur la nourriture qu'il dévora en un temps record ! Battant même Goku (pour une fois), qui ne semblait pas aller si bien que ça ...

Après avoir mangé à leur faim, les hommes allèrent s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un chêne derrière la maison, tandis que les deux femmes, à savoir Bulma et Chichi, rentrèrent dans la cuisine pour discuter plus librement ...

...

**Bulma** : « Alors ???! ...Vas-tu me dire pourquoi Goku est comme ça ? »

**Chichi** : « Euh ...Comme quoi ? »

**Bulma** : « Enfin Chichi tu plaisantes ! Goku semble aussi grincheux que Végéta ! ....Est-ce qu'il t'en veux toujours pour le régime ? »

**Chichi** : « Et bien ...Je ne pense pas ...Il m'en veux c'est vrai mais ...ce n'est pas à cause de ça ! »

**Bulma** : « Mais ...de quoi alors ? »

...

_Au même moment à l'ombre du chêne ..._

**Krillin** : « Alors ??! ...Vas-tu nous dire ce qui t'est arrivé ? Il y a deux jours encore tu souffrais le martyre, incapable de sortir de ton lit ! Par quel miracle as-tu guéri si vite ? »

**Yamcha** : « Est-ce que tu aurais pris un haricot magique ? »

**Goku** _(penaud)_ : « non ...Il n'y en avait plus ... »

**Végéta** : « Et ton visage ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Et puis on dirait que tu fais la tronche à ta femme ! »

**Goku** : « Ben ...c'est de sa faute si ... »

...

_Dans la cuisine ..._

**Chichi** : « Tu comprends ...Je ne savais plus quoi faire ... ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça ... »

**Bulma** : « Tu avais essayé les décontractants musculaires ... »

**Chichi** : « _... (Soupir)_ ...pommade, comprimés ...oui, tout ! Décontractant, anti-inflammatoires ...Tout ce que la médecine occidentale avait à offrir ...du coup on est revenu à la médecine traditionnelle ... »

...

_Sous le chêne ..._

**Goku** : « ...les bains chauds ...les pommades ....mais rien ne marchait ...Alors elle a insisté pour qu'on essaye autre chose ... »

**Krillin** : « Alors elle a fait quoi ? »

**Maître Roschi** _(les yeux luisants et la salive au coin des lèvres)_: « ...Des massages érotiques ! Hi hi ... »

**Goku** : « Non ! »

...

_Dans la cuisine ..._

**Chichi** : « ...Après les cataplasmes ...les ceintures de soutien lombaires ... »

...

_Sous le chêne ..._

**Krillin** : « Le yoga ? Les plantes médicinales ? »

**Yamcha** : « L'hypnose ? »

**Maître Rochi** : « Le Kamasutra ? »

**Goku** : « Noooooooooooon ! »

...

_Dans la cuisine ..._

**Bulma** : « Mon dieu ! ....Ne me dis pas que tu lui as fait ...une piqûre ! »

**Chichi** : « Pire ... »

...

_Sous le chêne ..._

**Goku** _(tremblant au souvenir d'il y a deux jours) _: « une seule séance ...Elle me l'avait promis ! »

...

_Dans la cuisine ..._

**Bulma** : « Oh non mais comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? »

**Chichi** _(cherchant à se défendre)_ : « ce n'est pas de ma faute si les connexions nerveuses des sayains ne sont pas exactement les mêmes que les humains ! »

...

**Goku **: « ...Ca a guéri mon dos ...mais ça m'a aussi déclenché cette sorte de crampe au visage ... »

**Krillin** : « Oh bah mon pauv'vieux ...pourtant à ce qu'on m'a dit ...ça marche bien ... »

**Goku **_(blême)_ : « ...on va essayer la médecine douce qu'elle m'a dit ...tu verras ...une seule séance d'_acupuncture_ et tu seras guéri ! »

**FIN.**

_( Je me suis toujours demandé d'où pouvait lui venir la phobie des piqûres ...et vous ?)_


End file.
